totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina
Katrina Cyndi Dixon, labelled the 'Intelligent Sweetie' '''is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Amazon. Profile Katrina Dixon is ridiculously rich, and her father can give her all the money she needs... or doesn't need, but wouldn't mind having anyway! Her teachers all have praise for how well she does. She isn't well known among her peers, but those who had anything to say raved about how wonderful a friend she is. Personality Katrina is usualy a sweetheart. She likes helping others and is polite and friendly. If somebody upsets her friends she would be the one to get back at them. Early on Katrina seemed to be a foil to Danielle. '''However ... when Mallory arrived it is revealed Katrina used to torment her and played a big part in her losing an arm. Recently Katrina was revealed to be the alpha female of the tormentors. Katrina feels sorry about what she did but seems afraid to tell others the true story. Coverage Katrina was the 13th to arrive in A is for Arrival. She greeted everyone cheerfully and helped Rachel out of the lake. Katrina and Rachel quickly became friends. Katrina greeted Veronica nicely (something Veronica isn't used to). When Alistair's pipe was thrown into the lake and he says how much it costs Katrina admits she is really rich and is on the show to make friends. Shortly; when Rain asked who had an R name Katrina said Rachel did though she had no idea Rain was going to attack her. Rachel quickly avoids Katrina from then. Katrina teams up with Xuxa to look for boxes in the challenge. Katrina and Xuxa get along and Katrina supports Xuxa's liking for Frederique. Katrina reveals she is insecure about her weight while in the confessional. Later on Katrina has a box along with Xuxa and comes across Rachel injured on the ground. Katrina gives Rachel her box and helps her to the infirmary without hesitation. Later on Katrina 'pulls a fast one' on Danielle and gets another box. Katrina crosses the line with a box and escapes the Punishment Shack. She becomes a member of Team Amazon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Katrina feels guilty about Danielle ending up in the punishment shack. She tries to stop the arguing between Rachel and Xuxa about Frederique and seems to succeed. During breakfast she suggests Rachel and Xuxa flirt with Frederique though she isn't aware he doesn't like either of them. During the challenge Katrina doesn't attack much since her weapon is a one time use only. She advises Rachel on how to use her weapon implying she has played MegaMan before. Katrina tells Walter to lighten up becuase they are winning. When Katrina and her team come across Quick Man/Izzy she uses her stopwatch weapon and single handedly beats the Robot Master. Team Amazon wins the challenge so Katrina is safe. Trivia *Katrina mentions in You cannot beat Air Man! that she won't let bad thoughts control her anymore. This is a foreshadowing of the revelation she used to be part of a clique that bullied Mallory in the past. *Katrina owns fifteen yachts. *She is Frank's favorite character. *She and Mallory are the only two contestants this season who knew each other prior to the filming of Total Drama Chris/Alphabet. *Prior to Total Drama Alphabet, Katrina first appeared in Total Drama EEEEEEeeeeek!, by Sparkling-nexis137. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Amazon